Fifty Shades of Kickin' it Style
by MrsCharlieAckles
Summary: A funnier side to the serious Christian Grey! Jack Brewer has been adopted into the Grey family. He's making the household more care free. What would happen if Jack was in the interview with Ana Steele. What if Ana brought Kim Crawford along? This is mainly a series of One-shots ;) Enjoy please REVIEW! Anything good/bad I don't mind xD Charlie xXx
1. Chapter 1 Greynam Style!

**Features fifty shades: **_Christian Grey and Ana Steele _**And KiCKiN' iT's **_Jack Brewer and Kim_ Crawford**.  
A Funnier **_(Hopefully) _**side to fifty shades. I came up with a few random crossover one-shots :)  
I have a little too much spare time sometimes xD This popped into my head randomly so I thought I share it lol.  
****Please Review and enjoy..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D **

***o*! Warning contains some language, thats not suitable for all ages!*o***

* * *

**One-shot 1 ~ Greynam style!**

***Christian's POV* **

I slammed the phone back down. Finally the deal had gone through, it had only took a week to finish it. Work has been hell this past month, figuring out deals and interviews galore. Speaking of... I have that interview with a Katherine Kavanagh today, for her school newspaper or something. Why did I agree to that? I'm too busy to answer her bloody questions. I just want to be alone in my office so I can concentrate on my newest deal ideas. The door bursts open and my adopted brother Jackson Ryan Brewer comes strutting into my office. His head phones where blurring some rubbish while he danced up to my desk.

"Take those out!" I demanded. He smirked at me and continued his stupid dance moves, which for some reason seemed familiar. I scolded at my phone as it began to ring once again. It hadn't stopped ringing all fucking day! "Jack!"

I yelled nodding to the phone.

"What!" He shouted over his music. He looked to the phone and sighed as he turned the music off. Once I was satisfied with the silence I picked up the phone and listened.

"That's excellent! Send me all the details via email immanently!" I grinned hanging up the phone.

"Good deal Bro?" Jack asked as he studied some paperwork of mine.

"Yes!" I maintained my grin as I snatched the paper off him. "Lets just say this is the deal that I have been waiting for, its going to change everything!"

"Congrats!" Jack half smiled, clearly he had no interest in what I was saying. All he was ever interested in was his Karate, skateboarding or his tunes. He turned his music back on, full blast. I pulled the headphones from his ears only to let the music erupt out in my office.

_"A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo, Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey, Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka!"_The music shouted, I glared at my annoying brother, who I did love deep down, but only when he wasn't goofing off.

"Come on Bro!" Jack smirked "You know the song right?" I chuckled, of course I knew this song, it was everywhere._ The hell with it _I thought. I have just got the deal of a lifetime and at the moment I'm happy! Yes I, Christian Grey of CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc, feels happy.

"Oppan Gangnam Style, Gangnam Style, Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style, Gangnam Style, Op op op op " We sung as we did the now legendary dance moves. We may look like idiots but its fun. **((A/N Can you imagine Christian and Jack doing this? I can xD))** The door opened making us freeze as two ladies literally fell into my office.

_"oppan Gangnam Style"_ The music continued to sing. Jack took this opportunity to turn the music up even more.

"Eh~ Sexy ladies!" He both grinned, singing along with the music, as he danced to the girls. I gave Jack a death glare and he finally turned the music off. We then turned our attention back to the two scarlet red checked, beautiful ladies at our feet. They where whispering, well bickering between each other, thinking that we couldn't hear.

"Why did you pull me down with you?" The blonde haired, hazel eyed girl hissed "We look like complete Idiots Ana! Your the clumsy one not me!"

"I'm sorry..." The brown haired, blue eyed and may I say stunning girl shrugged. I was still confused as to who they where and what the fuck they where doing in my office, but I pushed that aside to walk to her, I mean them. Jack bet me to the blonde haired girl, he outstretched his hand. She blushed even more, if that's even possible, but took his hand and pulled herself to her feet. I did the same with the brown haired girl, she hesitated but let me help her up too.

"What are you two doing in here?" I asked breaking the silence. The brown girl actually jumped. Nervously she bit her lip, ooohh my gawd did I want to bit that lip! _No no Grey stop it! _Why did I feel this way? She not my submissive, even though she is the type I choose...

"Well... I... we..." She stuttered unable to find her words.

"Mr grey." The blonde haired girl smiled as I shook her hand. "My name's Kimberly Crawford and this is Anastasia Steele." I smiled and shook Miss Steele's hand, trying to ignore the spark I felt as we touched.

"Nice to meet the both of you... but what are you doing in my office?" I asked or rather demanded.

"You where meant to have a meeting with Katherine Kavanagh today, but she's ill. So Ana has taken her place." Miss Crawford was a very strong minded, confident character. I'd noticed that Jack still hadn't took his eyes off her, did my little brother have a widdle crush on her? "I'm here to interview Jackson Brewer. About his new Karate dojo." She looked to Jack and blushed once again.

"Oh I see." I sighed, I guess there's no way of getting out of this now. I nodded to my desk and the two girls took a seat. I sat in my chair while Jack, to my annoyance sat on the edge of my desk. "Well shall we get started? I'm a busy man."

...

"One finally question.." Miss Steele muttered looking to her notes. "Are you... -" Her eyes widened and she bit her lip again. Why was that such a turn on? "- Are you gay..?" Before I could even react to the question Jack burst out laughing. I turned my glare to him, which only made him laugh more.

"NO!" I shouted looking back at Miss Steele. "Why ask such a question?!"

"It's down in my notes." She shrugged "Well that's everything thank you for your time Mr Grey." She got out of her seat and walked towards the door. Miss Crawford had finished interviewing Jack also, so she too joined Anastasia at the door.

"Say you two girlies free this weekend?" Jack asked, they stopped in their tracks.

"Yes!" Miss Crawford squeaked without hesitation. Miss steele said nothing as she stared at her friend in disbelief.

"Good we can double date." Jack winked nudging me. With a final smile, the girls left.

"What just happened..." I said once I'd regained my abilty to speak

"I got you a date Bro. Your welcome!" Jack smirked "Now you can prove to people that your not gay!"

"JACK!" I growled. Before I could say another word he ran from my office. Now my happy mood had gone, I was again pissed of fifty shades!

***No-ones POV***

_(News paper article)_

** Greynam Style!**

Christian Grey of CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc and his younger brother Jackson Brewer sensei of The Bobby Wasabi dojo, fourth degree belt black, where caught dancing to the newest Korean sensation that is, Gangnam style performed by PSY. Posted by a anonymous witness the video is known to be a overnight internet hit! The brothers are now being watched all over the world. Check out the video now on...

***Christain's POV***

I screwed up the article and threw it into the trash. Not being able to read any more.

"JACKSON!" I yelled. Sure enough my brother ran into my bedroom, toothbrush still in hand.

"What?" He asked.

"Your so dead!" He roared with laughter when he saw the newspaper in the bin. My palm twitched, he'd better be on his guard during karate practice later!

* * *

**End of One-Shot 1**

**I know random xD what you think? Please Review my madness :3**

**~Charlie xXx**


	2. Chapter 2 Fears!

**Features fifty shades: **_Christian Grey and Ana Steele _**And KiCKiN' iT's **_Jack Brewer and Kim_ Crawford**.****  
****Please Review and enjoy..  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D**

***o*! Warning contains some language, thats not suitable for all ages!*o***

* * *

******One-shot 2 ~ Fears.**

***Christian's POV***

I love sparing with Jack, he's the one person who can take my punches, not that I really get to land any. He's an expert fourth degree extreme martial artist. Which he never lets me forget! Most of the time he's busying running his Dojo, but every now and then we both have free time. I have learnt a fair amount off him, apart from all the flip kicks, I leave all that jumping about to him. I have only one rule, Never touch my chest. He doesn't know why but he found out once why I warn him. Let's just say he was limping for a while. Today was like any other sparring match, he'd attack -not at full strength- I'd block and then vis versa. About half way through the practice I was getting a little tried, I have been non stop on my feet at work. Travelling here, there and everywhere.

Taylor entered the room on the far side and held up my buzzing phone. Does my phone ever stop, you ask. No!

I turn my attention back to Jack and realise I had dropped my guard. His punch hit my chest, so hard that I fell backwards. Not wearing a t-shirt because of sweating his hand had contacted with my bare flesh. As soon as his hand had touched me, I had tensed and of course then fell backwards.

"Oh sorry Bro." Jack chuckled "Keep your guard up." Taylor gave me a apologetic smile, before quickly exiting the room, answering the phone as a excuse. It gave me more time to get my own back. I got to my feet and charged my annoying brother. As easy as throwing a rag doll, he grabbed my wrist and flipped me.

"JACK!" I shouted rubbing my throbbing ass.

"CHRISTIAN!" He mocked laughing. I kicked towards his feet, hoping to knock him over. But of course Jack was ready for that, he lifted his foot and moved aside.

"Easy bro!" Jack sighed "I don't want to hurt you."

"Why?" I asked huffing, as I pulled myself to my feet. "I _really _don't mind hurting you." Jack rolled his eyes but remained in a fight stance away from me. I charged him and again he flipped me. The practice had finished and I had lost count of how many times he'd manage to get me down. I hadn't even got my own back yet, but I had no chance. I was meant to be in a important meeting in ten minutes. Looking pleased with himself Jack bowed respectably and then headed to the changing rooms.

* * *

Finally it was the evening. Jack's birthday party was only hours away. I made phone calls to arrange the last of the surprises just as the guests arrived. Hiding in the shadows of darkness we all waited for Jack to enter.

"SURPRISE!" We all shouted as he walked into the room. His girlfriend Kim beamed at him, as he had given her a_ why!_ look. Jack went around and thanked everyone for coming. He came over to me and my date Ana last. He playfully punched my shoulder.

"I thought I said I didn't want a party!" He glared.

"Must of slipped my mind." I looked around the room and finally saw my gift to him. I waved my hand over to the guy and he started to walk over.

"Who are you waving at." Jack asked looking over his shoulder, but just as I had asked him before, the man was hiding behind people.

"My birthday present to you." I grinned. Finally it was behind him. I nodded my head towards him and Jack turned around. The beautiful sound of my brother screaming at the clown, made me laugh. Just as instructed the clown chased him around the room. I was in fits of laughter. Kim had gone after the clown, while Jack just kept shouting and yelping out for the clown to stop.

"Your cruel!" Ana glared

"Maybe so..." I took a deep breath trying to stop my laughing. "But.. that's what he gets for touching my chest and flipping me over and over again..."

* * *

**End of one-shot  
Again I was bored :P  
****Please review**

**~Charlie xXx**


End file.
